


Give her Joy

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhajat helps Corrin unwind her worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give her Joy

Corrin shifted on her bed nonstop, trying to find a comfortable position, though all of her attempts so far had been in vain. The problem she faced was not one of physical comfort; rather, the next war council was coming up, and she had been sick with worry about the state of affairs of late.

Her mind wandered from topic to topic, unable to focus and give her all to matters that required her full attention, causing the rose-haired girl a great deal of frustration. How could she hope to create bonds to unite the Hoshidan side with the Nohrian forces, and face their true enemy within such short time? It all seemed larger than life.

A series of frantic knocks came at the door, almost causing Corrin’s heart to burst out of her chest from the surprise. 

“Come in!” She urged, her voice raspy from shock.

“Corrin, so there you were… I should have guessed.” Rhajat voiced as she hurriedly opened the door and shut it behind her.

“Oh, hey! I didn’t think I would see you here today…” Corrin said, trying her best to mask the worry in her heart from her girlfriend.

“…And let everyone else have you for the rest of the day in that dreadful council meeting? I don't think so,” the Spellcaster responded, too honest for her own good.

“Well, you could show up there once in a while, you know?” Corrin beamed, moving over to let Rhajat sit next to her on the bed.

“I’ll pass… My time is better spent doing… basically anything but that,” Rhajat admitted, eyeing Corrin over, as if intent on commiting every one of her lover’s expressions to memory. “Something is troubling you, is it not?”

After a deep sigh, Corrin replied. “Possibly… Though you shouldn’t worry about it. It’s on me to deal with it.”

“That’s not a reason for me not to worry… If anything, it worries me more. You have so much pressure to deal with already.”

“I guess you’re right…” Corrin nodded in agreement, resting her cheek on her fist, trying her best not to think about it for now, but not having the best luck with it.

A kiss came without a warning, though Corrin was quick to surrender to it, playing with her girlfriend’s smooth, silky white hair as it progressed.

“Let me keep your mind away from all of that… at least for a while…” Rhajat pleaded, stroking Kamui’s cheeks after they separated.

“I don’t doubt you can, Rhaj.” Kamui smiled, flustered with the sudden turn of events. “We can’t take long...”

“It’s something we can pick up on when you return.” Rhajat said, letting out one of her usual giggles, before lightly pushing her lover onto the bed and pinning her down.

Climbing on top of Corrin, Rhajat guided the dragon woman's hands to her breasts, allowing her to fondle them as they kissed again and again.

“Is it working?” Rhajat questioned after a moan, with a smug smile on her face.

“Better than any of your spells,” Corrin hummed, quick to reply.

Without missing a beat, Rhajat trailed down Corrin’s body with her kisses, thoroughly enjoying the little hums her girlfriend let out, telling her she was enjoying the attention.

“Ah!” Corrin suddenly recoiled. “Did you just… bite me?”

“I… Might’ve.” Rhajat admitted. “You didn’t like that, then?”

“No, I… just wasn’t expecting it,” Corrin told her, gulping before continuing, her legs shaking with anticipation. “Could you do that again?” 

While Rhajat’s bite on her thigh was surely unexpected, it was not at all unwelcome. It was as if something tugged at her when it happened, and it weirdly turned her on. The bite itself wasn’t overtly strong, but it was different from anything Corrin had experienced before.

The second time around, being prepared for it allowed the princess to experience it even better. She bit down on her lower lip to silence her yelps, letting the Spellcaster give her thighs full attention.

Starting off with slower and weaker bites was the right call on Rhajat’s part, as they eased Corrin into the act and left her visibly wanting more. Corrin looked way too attractive in that state, asking for more without even saying a single word, for her girlfriend to handle.

Rhajat was meticulous in her approach, stroking her girlfriend’s inner thighs with her hand and the tip of her nails as she sank her teeth into the warm, soft skin, making sure to not take them too far, and kissing every small bruise and bite mark without fail. 

Slowly trailing her hand upwards, the spellcaster managed to sneak her index and middle fingers inside the princess’ undergarments, skillfully rubbing and probing the wetness she found there, all the while keeping her mouth commited to Kamui’s thighs.

“Rhaj!” Kamui called out in defeat, as it became absolutely unbearable to restrain her moans, with the combined efforts of the bites and the fingering.  
It took an inordinate amount of control for Rhajat to not let out one of her loud giggles, instead choosing to remain focused on her task up until she had completely satisfied her needy girlfriend. Corrin’s moans were music to Syalla’s ears like nothing else could be.

Withdrawing her fingers from Corrin’s underwear, Rhajat briefly took their tips into her mouth, licking the result of the climax off of them before settling next to Corrin in bed.

“Thank you,” Corrin said, awkward in words but honest with her feelings, as she turned to face her lover, entirely out of breath and with her face completely flushed.

“You don’t have to thank me for that,” Rhajat reassured her, before giving her another kiss. “ I will do anything for my destined person… Besides, I greatly enjoyed myself while at it, too, hee hee. ”

“No, I don’t mean it that way. You wanted to make me at ease, which is hard to do in these difficult times. You are amazing, Rhajat,” Corrin said, whispering the last few words into Rhajat’s ear, causing her face to become an even brighter red.

“C-Can we stay like this for a little longer?” Rhajat asked, after Corrin had snuggled up to her, hugging tightly.

“I’ll be late for the war council… Which is to say, yes, we can!” Corrin laughed after some pondering, still in her caring girlfriend’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I was not expecting to like their relationship and dynamic so much yet here we are.


End file.
